Ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung
by Trory
Summary: Manchmal wird einem viel zu spät bewusst, wie wichtig ein bestimmter Mensch wirklich war und wie gerne man diesen Menschen jetzt wieder sehen würde. Tony denkt darüber nach, wie wichtig ihm Kate war und wie sehr er sie vermisst. Und die Hoffnung ...


**Titel:** Ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung

**Rating:** Für alle Altersklassen

**Pairing:** Tate

**Inhalt:** Manchmal wird einem viel zu spät bewusst, wie wichtig ein bestimmter Mensch wirklich war und wie gerne man diesen Menschen jetzt wieder sehen würde. Tony denkt darüber nach, wie wichtig ihm Kate war und wie sehr er sie vermisst. Und die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt...

**Wichtig:** Der One-Shot spielt einige Wochen nach 3.2 Das Duell Teil 2/Kill Ari Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene an der FF kein Geld und mir gehört nur diese Idee. Der Rest gehört nicht mir.

//

//

It started out as a feeling

Which then grew into hope

Which then turned into a quiet thought

Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder

'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back when you call me

No need to say goodbye

_The Call - Regina Spektor_

//_  
_

Sie war fort. Anthony DiNozzo dachte nicht gerne darüber nach, wenn er ehrlich war. Eigentlich war er ein Mensch, der versuchte nicht zu schnell Gefühlsdusselig zu werden, aber jetzt drohte genau das zu passieren. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie sehr er Caitlin jetzt vermisste. Als sie noch hier gewesen war, hatte er meistens keine besonders netten Worte für sie übrig gehabt. Die Beziehung der Beiden war kompliziert gewesen, das hieß aber nicht, dass sie sich nicht gut miteinander verstanden hätten. Ja, meistens hatten sie sich wie Kleinkinder aufgeführt und waren damit allen auf die Nerven gefallen. Die Wahrheit sah ganz anders aus. Sie war ihm wichtig gewesen. Viel wichtiger, als er es jemals zugegeben hatte. Wieso mussten Gefühle auch alles so wahnsinnig kompliziert machen?

In diesem Moment wünschte der Agent sich, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum war. Er wünschte sich, dass Kate noch am Leben war und ihn weiterhin zu Recht weisen konnte, wenn er wieder einmal etwas gesagt hatte, was ihr missfiel. Aber das würde nicht passieren. Tony war dabei gewesen, als die Kugel sie getroffen hatte und es kam ihm so vor, als würde er das Blut immer noch in seinem Gesicht fühlen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, jemals schon etwas so schlimmes erlebt zu haben. Wenn jemand vor den eigenen Augen starb, war es schlimm. Schlimmer noch, wenn dieser Jemand für einen wichtig war. Seufzend fuhr DiNozzo sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Er war müde, doch schlafen wollte er auch nicht, weil er seit Wochen von ihr träumte.

In seinen Träumen war alles anders. Kate war noch am Leben und es war so schön. Tony konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie unglaublich schön das war. Nur leider wurde es am nächsten Morgen jedes Mal schlimmer. Immer wenn er erwachte, breitete sich dieses schlimme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus und sein Herz hörte zu schlagen auf. Sie war nicht mehr hier. Deswegen waren diese Träume so schlimm. Sie zeigten Tony, was er nicht mehr hatte und nie wieder haben würde. Träume waren eine feine Sache, aber was brachte es ihm, wenn er sich den ganzen Tag auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren konnte? Gibbs fand das nicht so lustig und er hatte sich seitdem so einige Kopfnüsse eingefangen. Leider halfen auch die nicht, Kate aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Wieso war ihm erst jetzt bewusst, wie gerne er Kate wirklich gehabt hatte? Sie war doch eine wunderhübsche und kluge Frau gewesen. Nicht nur wunderhübsch. Auch unglaublich sexy und anziehend. Natürlich war es ihm aufgefallen. Er war doch nicht blind! Und McGee hieß er auch nicht. Im Grunde hatte Kate sehr gut in sein übliches Schema gepasst. Gutaussehende Frauen hatte Anthony immer anziehend gefunden, nur bei Kate waren die Dinge etwas anders gewesen. Er hatte sie nie wirklich ernsthaft angebaggert oder sich irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht. Und das lag daran, weil er sich vollkommen sicher gewesen war, dass er bei ihr keine Chance hatte. Kate hatte nach dem richtigen Mann gesucht. Nicht nach einem wie ihm, der sie für eine Nacht benutzen wollte.

Heute bereute Tony es, dass er es nie richtig versucht hatte. Wie gerne er sie geküsst oder einmal ihre Wange gestreichelt hätte. Zu all diesen Dingen würde es nicht mehr kommen, weil sie nun tot war und unter der Erde lag. Das Leben war einfach nicht fair. Der Agent schloss seine Augen und stellte sich vor, wie Kate auf einmal in seinem Schlafzimmer auftauchte. In seinen Träumen war das nicht selten passiert. Er sehnte sich einfach nach Kates Nähe. Es musste nicht einmal etwas sexuelles sein. Ihre Nähe allein würde Befriedigung genug sein. Das war schon ziemlich verrückt. Anthony DiNozzo, größter Frauenheld, den der NCIS wohl hatte, sehnte sich einfach nur nach Kate und das in seinem Sinn, der ihm eigentlich total fremd war. Okay, er würde auch nichts dagegen haben, wenn Kate ganz zufällig nur in Unterwäsche hier auftauchen würde.

_„DiNozzo!",_

Als er seinen Namen auf diese Weise hörte, fing der Agent laut und hysterisch zu lachen an. Irgendwann würde er sicher verrückt werden, wenn das nicht aufhören würde. War er eingeschlafen oder war sein Unterbewusstsein nun schon dabei, ihn automatisch zu bestrafen? Tony erinnerte sich sehr deutlich an Kates Stimme und wie entsetzt sie immer geklungen hatte, wenn er etwas gesagt hatte, was Kate nicht als gut empfunden hatte. Während der letzten Woche hatte er ihre Stimme sehr oft gehört. Zu oft. Manchmal saß er an seinem Schreibtisch im Großraumbüro und hörte Caitlins Stimme. Doch sobald er seinen Kopf zu ihrem Schreibtisch drehte, war die Stimme weg und ihr Stuhl leer - natürlich. Er war ja auch dabei, verrückt zu werden.

Er musste einfach träumen. Denn als er seine Augen öffnete und sich in seinem Schlafzimmer umsah, war Kate immer noch da. In einem vollkommen normalen Outfit, das sie auch im Büro oft getragen hatte. Nicht etwa in ihrer alten Schuluniform. Auch diese Erinnerung war sehr gut und er leckte sich über die Lippen, als er wieder daran dachte. Mit einem Mal stand Kate in dieser da und Tony musste einige Male blinzeln, als ihm das bewusst wurde. Eindeutig ein Traum. Anders ließ sich das gar nicht erklären. Die wahre Kate wäre in so einem kurzen Rock niemals zu ihm gekommen. Vermutlich hätte sie so einen noch nicht einmal angezogen.

„Bist du jetzt fertig damit, mich anzustarren, DiNozzo?",fragte Kate und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch. Selbst seine Einbildung war perfekt und erinnerte ihn in jedem Detail an Kate. Sie sah so wunderschön aus, dass es sich einfach nur um einen Traum handeln konnte. Seine Kate war nicht mehr am leben und Anthony wusste nicht, wie er das überstehen sollte.

„Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?", hörte er und wusste nicht, was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Was brachte es denn, wenn er mit dem Traumbild von Kate sprach? Sie war nicht mehr hier und würde nie wieder hier sein. Egal wie sehr er sich auch wünschte, dass sie jetzt klingeln würde, passieren würde es nicht. Tote konnten nicht einfach wieder zum Leben erwachen und deswegen würde er sich irgendwie damit abfinden müssen. Dumm nur, dass er seine Träume nicht kontrollieren konnte. Die Sehnsucht zauberte Kate automatisch in diese und es war inzwischen wirklich anstrengend. Immerhin konnte er meistens noch zwischen Realität und Traumwelt unterscheiden.

„Es bringt ja doch nichts, wenn ich mich mit dir unterhalte. Du bist nicht wirklich hier!", murmelte er und schloss seine Augen. Anthony wollte einfach nur wieder erwachen, aber dieser Gefallen wurde ihm nicht gemacht. Hatte er Kate geliebt? Selbst jetzt, wo er sie so sehr vermisste, war er sich über diese Gefühle nicht ganz sicher. Tony vermisste seine Kollegin sehr. Aber bedeutete das gleich, dass er sie geliebt hatte? In Sachen Liebe hatte Tony bisher keine wirklichen Erfahrungen gemacht und deswegen konnte er nur schwer bestimmen, welcher Art seine Gefühle für Kate letztendlich gewesen waren.

Kate lachte leise und der NCIS Agent öffnete seine Augen wieder, um sie anzusehen. Ihr Lachen war wunderschön und es versetzte ihm einen weiteren Stich im Herzen. „DiNozzo. Natürlich bin ich nicht hier. Ich bin tot und du weißt das sehr genau. Du bist einfach nur dabei, deinen Verstand zu verlieren", teilte Caitlin ihm mit und trat näher zu seinem Bett heran. Die Augen des Agents folgten ihr aufmerksam und er prägte sich jeden Schritt in seinem Gedächtnis ein. Ihre Hüften wackelten und er stöhnte auf. Was tat sein Kopf ihm da nur an?

„Und was soll ich bitte dagegen unternehmen?", fragte er sie genervt und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine braunen Haare. Sein Unterbewusstsein wusste es. Nun musste nur noch Tony selbst es begreifen und irgendwie damit abschließen. Aber wie sollte er das auch machen? Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um sie und ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass es nie endete. Weil er so wenigstens noch einen Teil von Kate bei sich hatte. Ob nun real oder nicht, war ihm ziemlich gleichgültig. Wenn er Kate ansah, regte sich in seinem Herzen etwas.

„Du musst dir über deine Gefühle für mich klar werden und mich dann vergessen", sagte Kate und setzte sich in diesem Moment neben ihn. Es fühlte sich alles so verdammt echt an. Wenn man träumte, konnten die Dinge sich viel zu real anfühlen und so war es auch jetzt. Tony würde Kate anfassen können und sich die Dinge, die er nie hatte machen können, zumindest vorstellen. Aber das würde auch nur komisch sein, wenn er wieder aufwachte. Die echte Kate würde in diesem Outfit nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer sein. Niemals. Wie sollte er Kate vergessen, wenn er sich über seine Gefühle für sie nicht klar werden konnte?

„Ich will dich nicht vergessen, Kate", flüsterte er und hob dann zaghaft seine Hand an, um diese an ihre Wange zu legen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, fühlte es sich echt an. Ihre Haut fühlte sich unter seinen Fingern warm an und sein Herz klopfte deswegen wahnsinnig laut. Wieso hatte er das früher nie gemacht? Jetzt wurde Anthony bewusst, wie töricht er doch gewesen war. Er hatte vor seinen Augen eine gigantisch tolle Frau gehabt und es war ihm nie richtig aufgefallen. Hätte er es doch nur einmal versucht. Sicher, Kate hätte es vermutlich nicht zugelassen, aber wenigstens hätte er es dann versucht!

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen von Caitlin und dann legte sie ihre Hand an seine, die immer noch an ihrer Wange lag. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war das so und dann entfernte sie die Hand von ihrer Wange. „Du solltest mich aber vergessen, weil dich das nur ins Irrenhaus treiben wird", versicherte Kate ihm und legte seine Hand behutsam auf das Bett. Nicht einmal seine eigene Einbildung von Kate tat, was er sich wünschte. Doch vermutlich ergab es sogar sinn. Würde sie sich dem hingeben, dann würde sie ja nicht Kate sein, sondern nur irgendeine lächerliche Einbildung.

„Im Irrenhaus soll es gar nicht so übel sein...", nuschelte DiNozzo und erneut hob er seine Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. Sanft strich sein Daumen über die zarte Haut und er seufzte laut auf. Wenn er das tat, erwärmte sich sein Herz und dieses Gefühl fühlte sich besser an, als er erwartet hatte. Hatte er so etwas schon einmal gefühlt? Wie gut hätte es sich wohl erst bei der echten Kate angefühlt? Vermutlich war er doch in sie verliebt gewesen. Tony wollte Kate nicht gehen lassen. Oder die Erinnerung an sie. Wenn er deswegen in einem Irrenhaus laden würde, dann würde es das wert sein.

„Reiß dich endlich zusammen, DiNozzo! Willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass du etwas für mich empfunden hast und nun bereust, dass du nie etwas versucht hast?", wollte Caitlin wissen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie nahm seine Hand nicht weg, sondern sah ihn einfach nur zweifelnd an. „DiNozzo. Nimm deine Hand von meiner Wange. Du gehörst nicht ins Irrenhaus - das wäre eine viel zu große Strafe für alle anderen dort", äußerte Kate.

Sein Unterbewusstsein war ja so verdammt gut. Doch es interessierte ihn nicht, dass Kate nicht wirklich hier war. Er vermisst es, sich mit ihr zu streiten und sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Tony vermisste Kate so unglaublich. „Ja, ich bereue es, Kate. Hätte es etwas gebracht, wenn ich es versucht hätte?", wollte er von ihr wissen und ließ seinen Daumen zu ihren Lippen gleiten. Auch diese fühlten sich sehr zart an. Lippen, die man küssen musste. Diese Gelegenheit hatte er nur leider nie ergriffen und jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr ändern.

Caitlin schüttelte ihren Kopf und drückte seine Hand wieder sachte von sich. „Es hätte nichts gebracht. DiNozzo, das sollte dir doch klar sein. Du siehst vielleicht gut aus und hast auch etwas, was Frauen anziehend finden, aber du bist keiner der Männer, mit denen man eine Familie gründen kann. Nein, du hättest keine Chance bei mir gehabt...", antwortete Kate und Tony seufzte. Sein eigenes Unterbewusstsein war dabei, ihn fertig zu machen.

Vermutlich hatte sie sogar Recht. Anthony war nie einer dieser Männer gewesen und es fiel ihm auch sehr schwer, sich mit einer Frau und einem Kind vorzustellen. Seine eigene Familie war nie perfekt gewesen und vielleicht war er ja deswegen so geworden, wie er heute war? Doch das war keine Entschuldigung und es würde ihn auch nicht weiter bringen - nicht sofort zumindest. „Wärst du nicht einmal schwach geworden? Komm schon, Kate. Zwischen uns war doch etwas...", hauchte Tony und sah Kate flehend an.

Die eingebildete Kate antwortete nicht sofort. „Möglicherweise wäre ich schwach geworden. Für einen kurzen Moment, Tony. Aber nicht sehr viel länger. Wir sind nicht füreinander gemacht. Selbst wenn es da eine gewisse Anziehungskraft gab. Die hat nichts zu bedeuten. Es gibt Menschen, die einfach nicht füreinander gemacht sind. Begreif es doch endlich", sagte Caitlin und sah ihn ernst an.

Anthony wollte das alles nicht hören. Vermutlich könnte er jetzt einfach vernünftig sein und die Wahrheit akzeptieren. Zum einen die Tatsache, dass Kate tot war und zum anderen, dass sie nie mehr für ihn empfunden hatte. Diese Kate, die jetzt auf seinem Bett saß, war nur eine Einbildung von seinem Unterbewusstsein und das bedeutete, dass sie sagte, was er wollte. Oder zumindest sagte sie die Dinge, die er bei Kate für realistisch hielt. Andere Worte in eine bestimmte Richtung würde Tony vermutlich gar nicht glauben, weil ihm dann wieder klar werden würde, dass sie nicht hier war.

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen. Wir haben es nie versucht. Ich hätte dich so gerne geküsst...", offenbarte er Kate und ein weiteres Mal strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen. Tony schloss seine Augen und versuchte zu vergessen, dass sie nur eingebildet war und die echte Kate nie wieder zu ihm kommen würde. Die Berührung fühlte sich echt an. Konnte man für immer in einer Traumwelt versinken? Falls diese Möglichkeit bestand, dann würde Tony das vermutlich sofort machen. Seine Traumwelt kam ihm im Moment sehr viel schöner vor. In der wirklichen Welt war alles so kalt und klinisch. Es gab in dieser keine Kate mehr.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich küsse?", fragte Kate auf einmal und Tony öffnete geschockt seine Augen. Was trieb sein Unterbewusstsein da für ein Spiel mit ihm? Er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass die echte Kate so etwas je gefragt hätte. Doch die Vorstellung war verlockend und noch mehr lockte es ihn, ja zu sagen. Anthony DiNozzo sehnte sich im Moment wahnsinnig nach dieser Frau und selbst, wenn dieser Kuss nur geträumt war, so würde er für ihn selbst irgendwie doch echt sein; auf eine ziemlich verquere Art und Weise, aber es interessiert ihn nicht.

„Ja", hauchte Tony und schloss abermals seine Augen. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, dass das hier kein Traum war. Er wollte, dass Kate noch am Leben war und ihm diese Fragen stellte. Nicht eine erträumte Kate, die in einigen Stunden wieder verschwinden würde. Anthony würde alles dafür geben. Wirklich alles. Oh ja, langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er Kate geliebt hatte. So sehr, wie er sie nur hatte lieben können. Aber es wäre nie genug gewesen. Caitlin war so eine unglaubliche Frau gewesen und deswegen verdiente sie jemand besseren - Tony wäre für sie nicht gut genug gewesen. Am Ende hätte er sie enttäuscht und diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm genauso wenig.

Und dann trafen ein paar zarte Lippen auf die seinen. Kate küsste ihn. Obwohl Tony sich vorstellte, dass Caitlin keine Einbildung war, wusste sein Herz es. Der Kuss fühlte sich sehr gut an und Anthony küsste sie mit Vergnügen zurück. Er musste es einfach tun. Noch konnte er sich einreden, dass sie mehr als Einbildung war und dass dieser unglaubliche Kuss echt war. Der Agent musste diese Sekunden gut in Erinnerung behalten und sie auskosten, so gut es nur ging. Der Kuss war zart und besser als Schokolade. Ja, so hätte er sich einen Kuss mit Kate vorgestellt. In seiner Einbildung war er besser als jeder, den er bisher mit einer Frau geteilt hatte.

Kurz bevor die Ernüchterung ihn erreichen konnte, unterbrach Caitlin den Kuss und entfernte sich ein Stück von Tony. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte Kate an. Sie war so hübsch und jetzt, wo er sich endlich eingestanden hatte, was er für sie fühlte, erstrahlte sie in einem ganz neuen Licht. Tony war sich sicher, dass er nie eine so schöne Frau gesehen hatte. Kate war so natürlich und umwerfend. Anthony war mit einigen Frauen ausgegangen, die gerne zu viel Make-Up auflegten und bisher hatte er nie etwas dagegen gehabt. Ab jetzt würde einiges anders sein. Glaubte Tony zumindest.

„Es ist jetzt an der Zeit, dass du mich vergisst. Lass mich gehen, Tony", bat Caitlin und sah ihn liebevoll ein. Dieser Blick war eindeutig Teil seiner Vorstellung. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass die echte Kate ihn jemals so angesehen hatte. Leider. Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf und obwohl er sie einfach überhören wollte, war das nicht so leicht. Wenn er sein Leben weiter leben wollte, dann würde er ihre Vorstellung endlich gehen lassen müssen. Ebenso wie die ganzen Träume. Wollte Tony das? Oder blieb ihm gar keine Wahl? Würde sie irgendwann sowieso aus seinem Kopf verschwinden?

„Nein", meinte Tony felsenfest und zog Kate in seine Arme. Er war nicht bereit, sie gehen zu lassen. Sie war nicht real, aber war das wirklich so schlimm? Er brachte je niemanden um oder tat etwas wirklich Schlimmes. Tony wollte sich einfach nur in der Erinnerung an Caitlin Todd vergessen und die Folgen waren ihm unwichtig. Für wenige Sekunden blieb Kate in seinen Armen, dann wand sie sich aus diesen und sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Du tust dir doch nur selbst weh! Verdammt noch mal DiNozzo", schrie sie ihn an und funkelte ihn dabei wütend an. „Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich so gehen lässt. Wo ist der starke DiNozzo geblieben? Im Moment erinnerst du mich an eine Memme; nicht an einen Mann", schimpfte Kate und schlug seine Hand harsch von sich, als diese erneut auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wange war.

„Es gibt da draußen andere Frauen. Wunderbare Frauen, DiNozzo. Du musst nur die Augen öffnen und das erkennen", teilte Caitlin ihm mit und stand von seinem Bett auf; entfernte sich noch mehr von ihm. Aber genau das wollte Anthony nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Tony war einfach noch nicht bereit, um zu akzeptieren, dass Kate wirklich tot war. Es war doch erst wenige Wochen her und deswegen fiel es ihm viel zu schwer.

„Die werden aber alle nicht wie du sein", nuschelte er wie ein kleines Kind und schmollte dann. Keine Frau da draußen konnte auch nur ansatzweise so sein wie Kate es gewesen war. Tony wusste ja selbst, dass er Caitlin irgendwann vergessen würde. Es war ihm zu deutlich bewusst und aus diesem Grund versuchte er jetzt ja krampfhaft, sich an ihrer Erinnerung festzuhalten. Irgendwann würde er diese Frau vergessen, die ihm wichtig gewesen war. Kate hatte ihn verändert. Die Veränderung war nicht immer erkennbar gewesen und wohl am allerwenigsten für Kate selbst, aber es stimmte. Anthony DiNozzo hatte sich Stück für Stück verändert, seit er die ehemalige Secret Service Agentin kannte.

„Sie werden besser sein und das wirst du auch noch erkennen. Aber damit das passieren kann, musst du mich jetzt gehen lassen, Tony. Bitte", bat Kate und lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde nicht mehr kommen und deswegen musst du die Hoffnung jetzt aufgeben", erinnerte Kate ihn und dann änderte sich ihr Bild. Die Schuluniform war verschwunden und nun hatte sie das wunderschöne Kleid an, das sie auf ihrer Beerdigung angehabt hatte. Anthony erkannte das mit Bedauern und seufzte leise. Er musste nur noch zustimmen, dann würde sie für immer weg sein. Seine Träume würden wieder normal sein und sie würde nicht einfach vor seinen Augen auftauchen, obwohl das unmöglich sein sollte.

Vorsichtig stand Tony auf und ging auf Kate zu. Er würde sie gehen lassen, aber bevor er das wirklich machte, wollte er sich richtig von ihr verabschieden. Ihr sagen, wie wichtig sie ihm wirklich gewesen war und das er die meisten der Sprüche nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Oder zumindest nie wirklich böse. Es war seine Art gewesen, Kate seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Anthony hatte das nicht anders gekannt und langsam bereute er das wirklich. Kate war eine tolle Frau gewesen und sie hätte etwas Anstand von ihrem Kollegen verdient. Keine dummen Sprüche oder ähnliches.

Sanft drückte er seine Lippen ein letztes Mal auf die von Kate und blickte dann tief in ihre Augen. Jetzt war es wirklich an der Zeit, sie gehen zu lassen. Das fiel Tony sehr schwer. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte sie immer noch nicht gehen lassen und einfach für immer in der Traumwelt versinken. Ein kleiner Teil. „Du warst mir wichtig, Kate. Ich habe dich geliebt - auf meine eigene Art und vermutlich ist es nie so rüber gekommen, aber es war wirklich so", flüsterte er zärtlich und dann setzte sein Herz aus. Gleich würde sie weg sein. Er machte einen Schritt nach hinten und schluckte dann wer.

„Tschüss, Kate. Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte der Agent und schloss seine Augen. Jetzt hatte er Caitlin wirklich gehen lassen. Wenn er seine Augen öffnen würde, würde sie fort sein. Für immer. Aus seiner Erinnerung verschwunden. Es würde die Dinge etwas einfacher machen. Einerseits. Die Träume waren schön gewesen und jetzt konnte er nicht einmal mehr in seinen Träumen Zeit mit Kate verbringen. Die Welt würde sich weiter drehen und auch sein Leben würde weiter gehen. Es war nicht stehen geblieben, nur weil Kate fort war.

Behutsam schlug Tony seine Augen auf und starrte die Stelle an, wo Kate eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie war nicht mehr da und auf einmal fühlte sein Herz sich sehr leer an. Sie war wirklich weg. Dieses Wissen breitete sich in ihm aus und machte ihn traurig. Doch sie hatte recht gehabt. Irgendwann würde er vielleicht wieder eine Frau kennen lernen, die ihm so wichtig werden könnte. Er musste dem Schicksal nur etwas Zeit geben und darauf vertrauen.

//

**THE END**

//**  
**


End file.
